The price of magic
by editsullivan
Summary: After his defeat, Naga Sadow is forced to flee. On Yavin 4 in his meditation chamber, he is ready to take his revenge and return the Sith Empire to its former glory. By secretly influencing the Empress of Koros through his dark Force powers, he is ready to make his move to finish what he had started. Rated M for Mature!


**The price of magic**

 **An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

The warm evening air gently blew the sheer curtains in, as Teta brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Sitting at her vanity table, she blankly gazed at her pale reflection as she untangled another lock of thick raven hair that fell on her bare shoulder covering up an old scar from one of her previous battles.

It had been already a few weeks since the last battle with the ruthless Sith Lord Naga Sadow. The memory of that battle still hunted her thoughts. She had lost so many of her people, and the unquenchable sorrow she had felt since then was hard to deal with. She wished she could have turned back time, but it was impossible.

Putting down the brush, she ran her delicate fingers through her hair and then she stood up and walked out onto her balcony. The wonderful view of her city always made Teta feel better. She loved the city and its people. After years of hard work, and after many battles, she had finally established peace and prosperity for everyone. Freedom and security for her people were very important to her and she did everything in her power to keep it that way. After she was warned about the Sith attempt to take over, she gathered her soldiers and went to war to secure peace and safety for everyone within her Empire. She couldn't stand the thought to be enslaved and butchered by the Sith. She hated them with pure passion and hoped to eradicate them for good.

Folding her slender arms in front of her chest, she looked out toward the ocean, where some of the ships were sailing into the night, taking and bringing precious cargo with them. Then her gaze ventured toward the citadel where many people at this hour prayed for the Gods of the Old World. As darkness descended over the city, the countless colorful lights that enveloped the streets looked magical. A small smile appeared on her face thinking about how many times she had spent her nights strolling the streets with her friends when she was younger. But now, she was the heir to the Empire and she had an immense amount of responsibilities. She had no time to relax anymore. Turning away from the city view, she pulled her nightgown tighter around her body and then she walked back to the bedroom.

Lying on the bed, she took a deep breath thinking about the outcome of the cruel battle that brought nothing but great sorrow. The only thing that gave her some solace was the destruction of the Dark Lord and his minions. _He and_ _his despicable Empire is gone,_ she thought with a smile, as she slid her hand beneath the pillow where she kept her knife. This weapon that she had inherited from her father had saved her life on many occasions when the spineless assassins tried to kill her in her sleep. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she gazed toward the open door and watched the curtains blowing in and out. However, there was something else that bothered her. Something inside her had changed. She didn't know what this feeling was or where it came from, but gradually she felt herself being changed into a different person, and this started to worry her. This new feeling was not entirely unpleasant, but it was gradually invading her mind and this made her anxious at times.

Closing her eyes, Teta tried to fall asleep, hoping to forget everything for a night.

* * *

On Yavin 4, in his meditation chamber, Naga Sadow was ready to use his powers again.

Through a strategically placed holocron that one of his spies snuck inside Empress Teta's bedchamber, he had been spying on her in the past few weeks. Closing his eyes, and while holding an identical holocron in his hands, he deeply concentrated on this great dark power, which allowed him to manifest a carbon copy of his body through the holocron into her bedchamber without ever leaving Yavin 4.

Since he lost the battle, he had been hiding on this planet. Although he was shamelessly defeated, he didn't give up on his dream to become the greatest Sith who ever lived and bring the Sith Empire back to its former glory. Losing so many of his people was a hard blow to deal with. He felt let down and extremely bitter. He vowed to take revenge on the ones that caused his defeat. That is why he wanted to grab the opportunity to turn the tides to his favor and by utilizing his dark powers; he gained access to the Empress of Koros to influence her by any means necessary.

Through the Force, and unbeknownst to her, Naga had been visiting her at nights, in her bedchamber, hoping to possess her mind. Although he hated her for what she had done to him, he saw an opportunity within her that he couldn't let pass on. She was an influential person with a great army and Naga wanted to get it all for himself. For many nights now, gradually he altered her dreams and thoughts, hoping to gain complete control over her mind and of course over her wealth and her army as well.

Tonight was the night; when he was finally ready to take the next step. While he had been secretly watching and influencing her mind for weeks, he had come to admire her as well. Although she was not Force-sensitive, nevertheless she was a very strong and levelheaded person. He had met a few leaders in his life, but never an intelligent one like her. Her clever battle strategies and compassion for her people were formidable. Naga Sadow was glad that he was able to infiltrate her mind and slowly changing her to his needs without much resistance.

But while secretly spending time with her, he had caught himself a few times wandering off to uncharted territories that included some unconventional thoughts.

Naga Sadow was no stranger to women, however, his thirst for power was greater than his desire for flesh. But as nights passed, for some strange reason, he couldn't wait to finally touch her and have her. There was that peculiar feeling within him that gave him troubled thoughts and sleepless nights every time he left her chamber. He didn't know or understand what this feeling was. He hoped that once he takes full control, his dream of becoming the most powerful person in the galaxy would come true and no one would be able to stop him then, _not even the loathsome Republic,_ he thought with an evil grin, as he appeared in the bedchamber and approached her bed.

Standing above her, he looked at her sleeping body.

From her long, dark eyelashes, his eyes traveled to her neck and then lower to her ample breasts that were covered beneath the thin blanket. They gently rose as she took a few shallow breaths. With a malicious grin, he took off his attire and then he lay down beside her, pulling the covers aside.

While dreaming, Teta felt the same presence that she had been feeling for weeks closing on her again. She had no idea who that person was, but as time passed, she was getting used to him. Especially his calming voice, which made her feel confused but also somehow safe as well. The voice in her head felt hypnotizing and she craved it more than she ever craved anything in her life.

A gentle touch on her forehead awakened her from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, to her amazement, she saw a man lying beside her. First, she thought she was still dreaming, but as her vision cleared, with horror, Teta realized it was not just any man, but the feared Dark Lord, Naga Sadow himself. For a few seconds, she felt paralyzed gazing into his fiery eyes. As she tried to open her mouth to say something, he placed his finger on her lips and then she heard his familiar voice inside her head.

 _Don't fight me. Let me in._

To her astonishment, she involuntarily lifted up her hand and ran her fingers over the contour of his face, caressing his warm skin. She knew this was wrong, but for some reason, she was not in control of herself.

 _This is wrong,_ she thought with despair, _terribly wrong. Why am I doing this?_

 _Quiet your mind, and let me guide you. Naga_ Sadow's voice engulfed her head again.

She wanted to ask him how this was happening and why he was doing this, but her mouth wouldn't obey her, leaving her like a puppet to play with as he pleased.

Gazing at his crimson face, she felt a sudden urge to kiss him. This feeling was so strong, it took over her body and as much as she tried to fight it, she was unable to do so. Cupping his face into her hands, she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his tasting the saltiness of his skin. As his tongue invaded her mouth, she closed her eyes allowing him to kiss her.

 _Why are you doing this?_ Her accusing voice engulfed his head. _How dare you do this to me?_

Gently, he bit down on her lower lip, and then letting out a shaky breath, he sucked her lip into his mouth, enjoying the sweetness of her skin. Through the replica, he was able to touch and feel everything like it was his own.

 _Don't tell me you don't enjoy this?_ He asked with a grin looking at her astonished face.

She wanted to tell him that she would have rather die than give herself to him, but as his hand slid beneath her nightgown and started to fondle with one of her breasts, the sudden feeling of great desire came over her and arching her body toward him, she wanted to feel his hands all over her.

 _Once I possess your soul and your body, you and I will be unstoppable to rule the galaxy._ His smooth voice alarmingly rang in her ears. She couldn't believe that he was the one who had possessed her thoughts for some time now. She had very little experience with the Force, but she knew its powers were unlimited. And he was using this power over her, which infuriated her. She wanted to push him away and strike him down, but again her body betrayed her and pulling his face closer, with great passion she kissed him again.

Pulling the nightgown off of her, he tossed the blue silk aside and rolled her svelte body beneath his. Then he broke the kiss and slowly he started to nibble at her neck and ear, making her softly moan. Then his mouth traveled lower until he reached the light brown erect nipple and twirled his tongue around it.

She whimpered like a child as he tenderly bit down on her breast, licking and kissing the perfectly shaped mounds. While his mouth was occupied, his hand slowly enclosed on her sex gently rubbing it, wanting to prepare her for him.

Letting go of her breast, he sat back on his heels and gazed at her naked beauty. Her pale skin was flushed turning her cheeks and breasts into a light shade of red that looked enticing. Then his eyes traveled lower to her flat abdomen and then to the dark curly mound that was wedged between her long, lean thighs.

 _How come that no one has ever touched you?_ His voice was heard in her head again. _You are still untouched. You don't desire men?_

 _I do._ She replied.

 _Then why do you suppress this desire?_ He asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

 _Intimacy is the weakness of the heart._ She replied. _I can't let that kind of weakness to blind me_.

With a sly grin, he said. _We have more in common than I imagined._

Saying that he grabbed hold of her hips and leaning forward he pressed his lips onto her belly button and stuck his tongue inside it, making her moan with pleasure.

 _I want you to give yourself to me willingly and completely._ He said as his mouth left her stomach and traveled down toward her private parts.

Placing her shaky thighs on each shoulder, he buried his face into her irresistible sex, licking and tenderly biting on her.

The pleasure she felt from his touches was taking over her entire body. This amazing sensation swept through her like a tidal wave crashing against the shores. Then his tongue slipped inside her causing her thighs shaking uncontrollably. This torturous feeling he gave her was overwhelming making her clutching the sheets with great force.

She tasted wonderful and to his amazement, he even enjoyed this despite the fact he was only doing this to gain complete access to her whole being. With every touch, his excitement grew and he couldn't wait to become one with her.

Slowly, he moved his tongue up her body leaving a trail of warm saliva on her heated skin. Reaching her mouth, he pressed his lips to hers savoring her sweetness again.

Letting her go, he looked into her frightened and confused eyes and for a split second, a flicker of guilt came over him. He knew what he was doing was immoral and utterly unacceptable, but his lust for power was greater and as he rested his length against her inner thigh, his mind ventured to another place, a different place where morality did not exist, only the Dark Side of the Force and the power that came with it. As he was about to take her innocence, she put her hand on his abdomen and then he heard her pleading voice in his head.

 _Please...be gentle._

Willingly or unwillingly, Teta knew at any moment now he was going to take her to achieve his evil goal. With anticipation, she waited to be merged with him.

The burning desire to be within her felt overpowering. Pressing his lips to hers and with one great thrust, he entered her, colliding his strong body with hers.

Teta had been prone to pain having countless battles under her belt. But as he slid inside her, his well-endowed manhood brought a mixture of great pain and pleasure that coursed through her, awakening every single nerve in her body. Digging her nails into his muscular back, and as he moved his hips, she started to feel a much different sensation enveloping her private parts, something she hadn't felt before.

She felt like a perfect glove and he enjoyed her to the fullest.

Propping himself up on his elbows, and while he diligently moved in and out of her, his eyes never left hers, taking in every single moment of their union with great pleasure. Sensing her enjoyment, he picked up his pace and then picking her up, he placed her on his lap and bit down on her shoulder sinking his teeth into her, marking her flesh.

Although her shoulder throbbed with pain, Teta didn't want him to stop. The amazing sensation of pain and pleasure had awakened something within her. She had never thought that this type of intimacy could feel so good. Tightly wrapping her arms around him, and while her body bounced on his with a perfect rhythm, she felt herself slipping into a different world. A world of darkness that awaited her, beckoned her, teased her and promised unlimited power with many possibilities.

 _Can you feel it?_ He asked as his warm breath tickled the soft skin on her neck.

 _Give yourself to me and you'll be rewarded as well. Don't hold back...Teta. I know you want it. I know you crave it as much as I crave it._

The great build-up in her core made Teta tremble and shake. It felt like her whole body was on fire ready to burn like a supernova. With every single thrust, he was bringing both of them closer to their peak that would mark the beginnings of merging their bodies and minds into one single entity.

His mouth quickly muffled her pleasurable cries as she came undone around his length at the same time he spilled his seed inside her. His amazing climax rocked him to the core making Naga tremble. As his rapid heart rate started to slow down, a wicked grin appeared on his face looking at her flushed complexion. Her glossy green eyes pleadingly stared into his as he lifted her up and removed himself. Then he laid her down onto the crumpled sheets and then getting up, and after donning his attire, he placed two of his fingers on her forehead and then she heard his voice in her head again.

 _Sleep now._

Then through the holocron, he disappeared into thin air leaving the sleeping Empress alone.

On Yavin 4, Naga Sadow breathed fast and hard as large beads of sweat ran down his forehead and back, drenching his clothes with cold sweat. Staring in front of him, and as his breathing slowed down, he let out a sigh of relief. Then his boisterous laughter engulfed the meditating sphere thinking about the many possibilities that can happen from now on. Then as his laughter dwindled, he collapsed to the floor. Feeling extremely exhausted, he fell asleep dreaming of a better future.

The following night and the nights after that he visited her hoping to break her will and consume all her essence. He had no choice but to be patient about this delicate process. If he had been more forceful on her, he was risking crippling her and without her, he had nothing. However, her will power was a force to reckon with giving him a much harder time to complete his plan.

One night after they made love, and as he was about to get up and leave, she grabbed hold of his arm and as she gazed into his eyes, he heard her voice in his head.

 _Don't go. Stay a little longer._

Naga knew he shouldn't obey her wishes, but as weeks passed he started to feel something for her. This peculiar sensation felt bothersome giving him a bitter taste in his mouth. _I shouldn't,_ he thought, looking at her. Reluctantly he stayed behind and lay down beside her. Snuggling up against his body, she laid her head on his shoulder and while he inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair, she twirled her finger on his crimson skin and then he heard her voice in his head.

 _Our plan is turning out to be fruitful. Soon you'll get your wish...my Lord._

There was something strangely alarming about the tone of her voice. But it was too late when he realized his dire mistake.

A sudden pain shot through him. With a gaping mouth, he looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his chest right at his heart. Then his accusing eyes found hers and he was about to say something when she abruptly pulled the knife out severing the connection to his dark Force powers.

* * *

On Yavin 4, holding onto his chest, Naga Sadow felt an agonizing pain.

Lying on the floor of his meditating chamber, he was in shock when he realized what had just happened. With trembling hands, he pulled his top aside to see there wasn't a wound or blood on his chest. Letting out a shaky breath, he buried his face into his hands. Shaking his head, he looked toward the ceiling and then a deep frown appeared on his stern face. His plan to take over her didn't go his way. On the contrary, the pain in his chest felt much deeper than a thousand knives. This agonizing pain made him feel like a fool. The inside walls of his chamber trembled as an anguished roar left his mouth.

Alone in her bedchamber, Teta sat on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. Holding onto the knife, and breathing fast and shallow, she rocked back and forth staring straight ahead. It was not easy to break away from his spell, but tonight she finally managed to do that. Millions of thoughts of all kinds rushed through her dazed head.

Then a single tear ran down her face.

To be continued...

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my alternate story of Naga Sadow and Empress Teta. Comments are welcome.** **Thank you for your support! And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon Kindle.** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.****

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
